custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:What a Pitty
"Zu Schade!" schaffen es Krakua und Bima etwa nicht? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:04, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eigentlich hab ich den Titel nur ausgewählt weil in dem Wort Pitty das englische Wort für Grube, also Pit, drinnen steht, auf den Text bezogen sollte es ironisch gemeint sein, Zu schade, dass die Grube zerstört wird. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 14:06, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 14:07, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mal ne Frage ich versteh das ganze mit Vator nicht ist er nun ein Vulkan? Wie kann er dann ein Element haben usw.??? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:07, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Er ist ein Vulkan, er besteht aus Feuer, er hat sich Diener Geschaffen, die das Element Feuer haben. Die will er dann absorbieren. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:09, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) soweit klar aber wie will er sich an dem ein oder anderen rächen? Kriegt er wenn er seine untertanen absorbiert hat einen richtigen körper o. so? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:12, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, das hab ich schon in Logbuch des Suchtrupps (Suche nach der Maske des Lichts) erklärt. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:12, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Allgemein mal, wie findet ihr das erste Kapitel, ist es zu kompliziert? center|100px (Profil|Talk) 18:13, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) nein. Ich gelte selbst als kompliziert. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:22, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Coole Geschichte! Wir müssten eine neue Kategorie einrichten: Böse Wesen oder andere die dem Bösen dienen. --Jadekaiser 10:43, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) tolles kapitel !!! Das Opfer von Cahdok ist eine gute idee Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:22, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, aber Gahdok hat keine richtige Schulter =P Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 18:23, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super Geschichte. Das mit Cahdok finde ich echt dramatisch (heimlicher Bohrokfan)! --Jadekaiser 20:06, 26. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ihr seit echt gute Maskenerfinder! Respekt! Aber auch eine sehr gute Geschichte! --Jadekaiser 13:43, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) eigentlich trägt Helryx eine andere Maske...^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:56, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Welche denn? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:57, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) siehe Destiny War, eine Maske mit der sie die Vergangenheit von jedem X-beliebigem Objekt herausfinden kann Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:58, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Achso, hab ich noch nicht gelesen. Dann hat sie sie eben irgendwann getauscht. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:02, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) wollt ich auch nur mal sagen^^ Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:03, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ok, danke. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:04, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) außerdem: Cooles Kapitel, super! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:08, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) danke. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:13, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) WOW! Keine Makuta mehr, also das würde ja ebenfalls die Existenz oder den Zusammenschluss der Toa Olda und Inara.... verhindern.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:08, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) shice ... aber es gab am Anfang nur so 20 bis 30 Makuta in der Geschichte XD [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 20:12, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) nun ja, also beim großen krieg war es schon einiges mehr Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 20:13, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Inder "normal" geschichte [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 20:14, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Coole Geschichte! Schreibe blos weiter so! --Jadekaiser 12:57, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cooles Kapitel, nur mal so nebenbei: Wieso wechselst du bei 60.000 Jahren in die Bionicle-Hauptstory-Dimension da Vakama ja in deiner ein Matoraner ist und Jaller ein Toa Metru.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:03, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wird alles noch erklärt... center|500px (Profil|Talk) 12:35, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ok. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:33, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ach... so ist das also alles passiert xD --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 20:04, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Aber Teridax sit doch wiederum nach Metru Nui gekommen? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 21:19, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ist mir vorher auch aufgefallen, ich werde es noch ein bisschen umschreiben. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:10, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das letzte Kapitel ist genau so cool wie die anderen! Super! --Jadekaiser 19:54, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke sehr. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:04, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh oh! Wenn die Makuta nicht mehr existieren, dann sind die Toa Olda doch getrennt..... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:14, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nein... ich werde es wahrscheinlich noch erklären, denn die Atorika hat ja alles rückgängig gemacht. Alles was ich selber geschrieben habe ist ab jetzt eine Vergangenheit, die niemand kennt. Die Toa Olda sind gar kein Team mehr. center|500px (Profil|Talk) 17:16, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC)